The Call
by giftiebee
Summary: Those 30 seconds ruined my life. RandyOC. Also features a few other Superstars and Divas.
1. Thirty Seconds

**Here's another oneshot. You can thank the 5 hour drive home with blaring tunes for this one! Inspired by the song by the Backstreet Boys (still fun to listen to) and the main character was chosen by JCEdgeRKO...tho I don't think she realized the plotline for the fic when she said him. Sorry girl. But this is why I was so amused when you said you still listened to them sometimes! Sorry it took so long to get out.**

**This is for JCEdgeRKO: my long lost twin ;)**

* * *

_Listen, baby, I'm sorry—just want to tell you don't worry. I will be late—don't stay up and wait for me. You're dropping out; my battery is low. Just so you know: we're going to a place nearby. Gotta go!_

That phone call ruined my life. In thirty seconds I destroyed the best thing I had. I was an idiot. I don't know what possessed me that night but wish I had the will to fight it. Unfortunately, it's too late for me. I can't believe it sometimes. I still wake up in the middle of the night from that dream—the one where I'm forced to relive it all over again. I wake up every morning, painfully aware of the empty space beside me. I miss her warmth, her smile…

I had been on the road for a month. Mia didn't say one thing when I told her a few of the guys were joining us for the week. I stepped off the plane and was met by a blur of curly brown hair. "I love you." I said those words back, and she kissed me before greeting the boys. She never complained about having to share me or having to cook for four wrestlers the entire week. Mia was a saint the whole time.

I knew she wanted to make love that first night back. Normally, we were equally willing; however, I was so jet lagged from the European tour that I just couldn't find enough energy. She wasn't mad—she understood. "Aww, come here babe." I fell asleep to her massaging my back and didn't wake up until I smelled breakfast cooking the next morning. She looked so beautiful standing there: hair in a messy ponytail, jeans, and a fitted tee. John, Dave, and Adam were sitting at the counter talking to Mia while she worked. She paused long enough to give me a hug, kiss, and a glass of fresh-squeezed orange juice. I sat down with the guys and soon had food in front of me.

After breakfast Mia insisted we relax for the day. We were about to watch the game on TV when she popped her head in the door. "Can I have all of your guys' laundry before you get too into the game?" I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't back down. Mia did not only my laundry, but all of our stuff. Everyone kept talking about what an amazing girl I had, and they were completely right. She brought us snacks and made a special trip to the store to get everyone's favorite beer.

That night I made love to her for hours. I'd never thought she was more beautiful than that moment, laying in bed beside me asleep. _I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're too good for me._

We decided to hit the club a couple of days later. Mia had something planned with her girlfriends, so she said we should have a guys' night. We planned on just going out and letting loose. John and Dave had girls on them all night long. Adam and I innocently danced with a couple of women. My problem was the last girl I danced with ended up not being so innocent. We'd all been drinking and I had just enough alcohol in me to blur my mind. All the guys were chatting at the bar while I was dancing with some blonde.

She turned around and yelled over the music. "I've got a place nearby. Want to go?" I don't know what I was thinking. I just nodded and followed her out of the club. She ran outside to get a cab, and I told the guys Mia was home early and I was going to spend some time with her before they decided to leave. They were none the wiser—telling me to have fun with my girl. I called Mia, and she told she was happy I was having fun. I ignored the pang of guilt and ran outside to meet the nameless girl. After our quickie I caught a cab home. Mia was already asleep when I made it upstairs. I heard the guys come home an hour or so after me.

When I sobered up I felt bad about what had happened but decided not to tell Mia. I just wanted to forget about it. We all went out to eat the last night we were in town. It would figure that our waitress was one night stand girl. I hoped she'd get the hint that Mia was my girl. I need better luck. John was on the other side of Mia, and the two of them were talking when the blonde came to take our order. Before I knew what was happening, she started in on how she thought she'd never see me again. This caught Mia's attention. "Randy, what is she talking about?" Let me tell you—that blonde made the girls in blonde jokes look brilliant. "Well, after he and I had sex the other night, I thought that was it." She turned her attention to me, "Do you want to go out later this week?"

John, Dave, and Adam were glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd have been dead many times over sitting at that table. I looked at Mia who was trying to hold her tears in. "Baby…" She violently shook her head and ran out of the restaurant. I had thrown the keys to the Hummer in her purse when we got there, so of course she sped off in it. The four of us caught yet another cab and raced back to the house.

Mia made record time to the house I think. She was throwing things in a suitcase when I ran into the room. "Baby, Mia, please. It was a mistake!" She whipped around, and my heart broke at her face. The front of her dress was soaked from the tears rapidly falling from her face, and she looked at me with so much emotion. "Well, I hope you really enjoyed that mistake because it cost you me." I tried stopping her, but she threw a low blow allowing her escape time. When I was finally able to stand, the guys were gone too—they left with Mia. When we went back on the road, the only words they spoke to me were to tell me to not even bother with them or her.

That was almost six months ago. I'm sitting in the living room nursing a beer when I hear a knock at the door. I almost fell over when I saw a very pregnant Mia standing outside. Maybe we can work it out…


	2. Maybe

**Well, this WAS a oneshot. Then a bunch of you wanted more. So, I thought of more! Yay me, and yay for you ;)**

**Thanks to: Queen Runnels, x2BMEx, JCEdgeRKO, niki ( ), and Queen Chaos-Hardy for reviewing. Niki, you were the first to ask for this to be extended so I really hope you see this and read the rest of the now fewshot! **

* * *

My mind went into overdrive. All I could do was stare at Mia in disbelief. _She's pregnant—very pregnant. She looks ready to pop at any moment. I should probably invite her inside since it's pretty cold out here._ "Umm, do you want to come inside, or…" Mia looked up at me, her eyes glassy with tears, and turned to leave. I watched her walk down the front steps before I was finally able to convince my feet to take me to her. "Mia, wait. Please come inside." She visibly slumped as I touched her shoulder. We must have stood there like that for five minutes before Mia slowly turned to look at me. My heart broke—she was crying so hard but trying to hold it in at the same time. She looked up at me and just stared. By now, I was growing frustrated with her. _Fuck, Mia, it must be forty degrees out here. She's shaking she's so cold, yet still stubborn as ever._

Out of nowhere Mia threw herself at me, pounding my chest and screaming. "I hate you! How could you do this to me? I gave you all of me, and you didn't care at all!" I just stood there letting her hit me, cry, and scream. _I deserve this times a hundred for what I did to you. Shit, this is actually starting to hurt…_ Mia wore herself out and fell into my arms crying harder than before. It took some coaching, but I finally got her to come inside. She collapsed on the couch, and I went to get her some cocoa. _Her favorite._

I returned to the living room, and Mia was gone. _Where the hell did she go? I didn't even hear the door close!_ I hastily put the two mugs on the table and ran to the front door. Her car was still parked in the driveway, so she had to be somewhere in the house. I ran back inside and started calling out to her but didn't get a response. Now officially panicked, I walked back into the living room to brainstorm only to find Mia sitting on the couch. Any anger I had in me instantly left seeing her sitting with her feet curled under her and sipping on a mug of cocoa. "Are you okay? Where were you? You must have heard me calling for you." Mia looked down at her lap and fiddled with the mug. "I've recently learned that pregnant women have to pee a lot." She didn't answer my other question, but I didn't feel like pressing my luck.

We sat in silence, finishing our drinks and getting lost in our own thoughts. I was sitting on the couch across from her, mesmerized by her large stomach. _That's my kid in there. I wonder how far along she is. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father, and the mother wishes I were dead probably. This would be your ultimate screw-up, Randy._ Mia broke my train of thought. "Could you quit staring so intently at my stomach? I realize I'm fat now—I don't need you staring at it to make me aware of this fact." I sighed, knowing she was devastated. I wish I could take it all back, but life isn't that forgiving. "Mia, you're not fat—you're pregnant. There's a big difference. Besides, I think you look more beautiful than ever." _Okay, that was the wrong thing to say apparently. Now she's trying to leave again._ "Mia, stop. Please don't run away from me again. Please."

Mia was crying again. I don't know whether it's because she's hurt, hormonal, or both. I pulled her back to the couch and held her as best as I could with her fighting me. "I don't know why I came back. I wrote you a letter telling you about the pregnancy, but my stupid ass woke up this morning thinking I had to show you to make you believe me. I really hate you, Randy. I just don't know what I did wrong. What did I do wrong that you went to another girl? How many other girls were there?" I sucked in a deep breath. _She doesn't trust me or believe in me anymore. Mia thinks I was cheating on her the whole time and that she did something wrong. She never did anything wrong. If anything, you could say the one thing she did wrong was choose me._

"Mia, you have every right to hate me. I was an ass. I swear to you on my life that it was only once. I'm not using this as an excuse by any means, but I was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly. I was never interested in her. I really don't know what I was thinking—I don't drink like that when we go out. For some reason, I didn't stop when I knew I should have that night. Hey, look at me." I tilted her chin up from my chest and made sure to look her dead in the eyes as I went on. "Mia, you never, _ever_ did anything wrong. I took you and everything you did for me for granted. Please don't blame yourself for my stupidity. I love you with everything I have in me, and I know that's probably impossible for you to believe."

She shocked the ever living out of me at that moment. Mia wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me like the world was ending. I had a hand resting on her lower back and the other on her stomach. "Mia, how far along are you? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She buried her head in my neck before speaking. "I'm six months pregnant, Randy. Six months. I was so mad and hurt, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. I tried talking the guys into telling you, but they refused." That stung a little. John, Dave, and Adam knew my girl was pregnant before I did. I royally screwed up four relationships in one fowl swoop.

I felt something move under my hand. "What was that?!?" Mia giggled and moved off of me so she was sitting on my lap and placed my hand back on her stomach. I felt something…moving? "That, Randall Keith Orton, is your son." I couldn't help what happened next: I started crying like a little girl. "Mia, I'm so sorry. Please, I'm sorry for everything, all of it! I need you, Mia. Please. These past six months have been the worst." She stiffened in my arms and touched my cheek. "Randy, you're my world. I just can't ignore what happened though. I found out I was pregnant exactly one month after I left. Can you even imagine how heartbreaking that was?"

I could only nod my head. She snapped into her mother mode, like always. "Come on, you need to go to bed, and I need to go." _I can't let her go again. I need to fix this._ "Mia, it's dark, and it's cold. You're not going anywhere. Take the master bedroom—I'll sleep in the guest room. Or you can have the guest room if you want. I don't care, but you're not going out in this weather." She sighed, knowing the Orton control freak in me was coming out. "I'll sleep in the guest room. I can't be in that bed right now." I nodded, knowing why she didn't want to sleep in there. She started up the stairs while I turned off the lights, locked the doors, and set the alarm. I got her one of my shirts and brought it to her. As I turned to leave, she grabbed my arm, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed my cheek. "Maybe we can, Randy."

I went to sleep that night with purpose. _She's willing to try. I can't mess this up again. I'm getting a son…_


	3. A Picture Worth a Thousand Words

**Hey Everyone! Well, I finally was able to finish this chapter! haha**

**For those girls living under a rock: John is engaged to Liz once more. He proposed in September. There are pictures everywhere if you need physical proof. ---I have peace with the whole thing, so I'm all good.**

**Thanks for reviewing/adding to alerts and favs: Runnels-Copeland Inc., Queen Orton, ksu2006, xbabyxbxgurlx, I Luv John Cena 4 Life, JCEdgeRKO, Queen Chaos-Hardy, and littleone999. I love all of you!**

**Classes started on Monday, so I don't know how often things will happen now ;) Check out the profile and myspace. Both change daily! haha. I'm back to the old penname once more, but look for a change within the next month or so probably. Queen Cena was more for FF, but when Becky changed, there wasn't a need for it any longer. So I'm thinking with my twin, JCEdgeRKO. Check her stuff out, you'll love it too! And before FF freaks about the whole 'twin' thing...we're not twins because there are 4 of us. I don't know what you call four babies...someone let me know, huh ;)

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up early to make her breakfast in bed like she'd done for me dozens of times. I brought a tray upstairs to the guest room where Mia was stirring. She smiled as I walked in the room, wondering what I was doing. "You always wake up early when I'm home to make me breakfast in bed. Today I thought I'd return the gesture, so I set my alarm." I put the tray down and received a hug from Mia before I made to leave. "You know, when I made you breakfast, I at least stayed to keep you company." I turned back to her shy smile. _God, how I've missed that smile._ "I didn't think you'd want me to." She didn't respond—just patted the bed next to her.

I had been up most of the night thinking about how I was going to get Mia back, and somewhere in there I had a good cry over how much I'd missed of her and the pregnancy. "Have you thrown up yet this morning? If you want, I'll hold your hair or whatever else you need." Mia giggled, but I had no idea why a pregnant woman would think morning sickness was funny. I certainly don't like the rare occasions I'm sick to the point of throwing up! "Randy, that's really sweet of you, but I haven't thrown up for a few months now." I just nodded, thinking I'd missed all of it. "Umm, Randy? I have a doctor's appointment today. I'm having another ultrasound. Do you want to come? I…I would really love it if you came with me." Mia laughed at how excited I got.

I'm a bigger idiot than I give myself credit for. Mia has been living five minutes from the house this entire time. She added hours to her part time job at the daycare to keep busy. I love that about her: she was never with me for my money. Mia's family had lots of money, and she had a trust fund. I never doubted that she was with me because she really did love me. Even with our combined wealth, she insisted on working a couple of hours at a daycare in the afternoons. She said she didn't want to be one of those women who just sat around the house all day.

Mia and I spent the morning catching up on the past few months, and it was soon time for her appointment. I'm not the biggest fan of doctors—let me just throw that out there. Mia slapped me once or twice because of all the fidgeting I was doing. They finally called us back, and I swear my stomach leapt into my chest when we walked in the room. I nervously sat down and started tapping my foot until Mia motioned for met to come stand next to her. "Randy, please relax—you're starting to freak _me_ out here. The baby has been just fine so far, and we have no reason to be worried now." She grabbed my hand, placed it on her stomach where my son was kicking, and simply rested her hand on top of mine closing her eyes.

Five minutes passed before the doctor cam in. He and Mia went over how she's been since her last appointment, and I made sure to make a mental note of all of it. Mia squeezed my hand, and I knew it was time for me to see my son for the first time. The doctor asked if I wanted a stool to sit on, but I refused. _Why the hell would I need a stool? I'm looking at some fuzzy picture. I didn't pass out when I felt him for the first time. How is this any different?_

I was wrong. The second I saw him on the monitor, I lost it. Luckily for me, the nurse in the room anticipated this and had a stool ready behind me. I sank down on it, staring at the screen and willing myself not to cry. "He looks so real." It came out as barely a whisper but when I saw Mia's eye well up, I knew she heard me. The doctor cleaned Mia's stomach and knowingly smiled at me.

While Mia was making her next appointment, he called me over. "Congratulations, the baby is perfect. I printed out a still from the ultrasound for you to keep on the road. Mia told me early on about you're hectic schedule." I guess it was the excitement of the afternoon, because I hugged the man like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you so much!" I put the picture in my wallet, behind a picture of Mia, as I walked over to join her.

We grabbed some Chinese for dinner, and Mia picked a movie out. I had a couple more days off and decided to go to work with her tomorrow. _Better start figuring the whole kid thing out before he actually gets here I suppose._ Mia was a bit surprised but seemed excited about it. I put the movie in and was pleasantly surprised when she curled into my side.

Mia had fallen asleep by the time the movie ended, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I managed to get up without disturbing her. I contemplated letting her sleep on the couch but decided against it, thinking she wouldn't be comfortable there now that she was pregnant. _She used to sleep on the couch when I was coming home. Mia wanted to be the first thing I saw when I walked through the door._ I picked Mia up and carried her to her room upstairs. I had expected her to be heavier with the baby weight, but she really hadn't gained much more weight than the baby itself.

I slipped her under the covers and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mia. One day maybe you'll love me back again." I stared at her stomach for a moment before kissing it and telling my son goodnight. I moved to get up when Mia slightly woke up. In a sleep-filled voice, she gave me hope. "I love you too, Randy—so much it hurts sometimes." She just closed her eyes and went right back to sleep. I spent the next hour or so laying in bed thinking about everything I put her through. _She still loves me…and is having my child…_


	4. Play Time

**Hey All! Well, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but everything that I wanted to happen does. I saw no point in going back and dragging things out--seemed a bit torturous ;)**

**Thank you for everything: Copeland-Runnels Inc., Queen Chaos-Hardy, JCEdgeRKO, MissBubblyJayy, Fallen1987, Jewelgirl04, pinkshadow89, xstarmilex, riddicksno1babe, and babyxbxgurl.

* * *

**

Randy and Mia arrived at the daycare the next day, both excited to see the children. Mia walked in, with Randy close behind, and the toddlers rand over to her. Randy was somewhat afraid. _For crying out loud! I wrestle guys that weigh 200 pounds—sometimes they're twice my size! I could crush these kids with my pinkies, yet I'm terrified of them._ Mia told the kids Randy would also be playing with them today, and chaos ensued. Several boys tackled him, causing Randy to laugh. By the end of the afternoon, Randy had played house, read a story to a group, and ran around the playground while being chased.

The ride home was a quiet one. Randy was processing his emotions. _I have never been that happy playing with kids. I've done it with the WWE and watched some of the guys children while they're out there, but something about today was exciting._ Mia fell asleep halfway back to the house, and Randy carried her inside to the couch for a nap, going to his office to make some calls.

I talked to Vince and he agreed to let her come on the road with me—now I just have to get her to agree to it. Ashley, Candice, and Mickie were flying in tomorrow to throw a shower for Mia. She deserves a party after all of this. Her mother was surprisingly cheerful when I talked to her. _Maybe that's a good sign._ She would also be here to help us shop and get the baby's room done. Several people from the various rosters would be at the shower—even Vince insisted on coming! _Hopefully she'll like all of this…_

I went downstairs and started working on Mia's favorite dinner. I already decided that tomorrow, after the party, I would tell her that I wanted her to travel with me. Maybe she'll be more open to it by then. As if she knew I was thinking about her, Mia came shuffling into the kitchen fresh from her nap. I'm damn lucky I didn't burn myself on the stove! Her hair was slightly messed up, she had an imprint form the ring I once gave her on her cheek, and she was rubbing small circles on her stomach. "Sleep well?" She nodded and came over to lean on me. "You know, the kids really loved you today. From what I saw, you loved them too." I smiled and kissed her. "I loved today. I can't wait until Baby Randy is old enough for me to teach him stuff." Mia laughed and said we'd talk about baby names later, but that naming him after me was an option if I wanted to.

Dinner was fun. I forgot just how much I love talking to Mia. She's funny and witty—I swear that girl has a comeback for everything—she keeps me on my toes. We were both tired and, though Mia didn't know it yet, we had a very busy day tomorrow. I helped her upstairs and slowed down near the guest room. If Vince put me in a match against Hornswoggle this very minute…I would be annihilated by the guy. Mia didn't even pause by 'her' door. She grabbed my hand and kept going to our bedroom.

I stood just inside the doorway and was mesmerized by Mia. She stripped to her underwear and crawled into bed. I tentatively walked in and changed into a pair of sweatpants, crawling into bed with her. Mia rolled on her side to face me. "I love you. I forgive you." The guys would never let me live down the fact that I'm crying again, intensely crying. I just remember kissing her like I may never get another chance to, pulling her as close to me as possible, and repeatedly telling her how much I loved her. After a while she started running her hands through my hair—everything being said without actually speaking. We fell asleep spooning. Mia lay sleeping against my check with my hand draped across her stomach. _Thank you…I swear I won't mess this up!_


	5. Surprise

**Hey All! It's been a while since I updated this one. I had to write down an 'update schedule' to keep myself on track!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gabby. She has had a pretty rough couple of days--today being the worst! Don't worry, girl. The ice will melt sooner or later!**

**Super thanks for reviewing and fav-ing: babyxbxgurl, Copeland-Runnels, Inc., JCEdgeRKO, kiwiedge2002, MissBubblyJayy, alana2awesome, Jewelgirl04, gurl42069, Queen Chaos-Hardy, Chenai, Randysdymond06, and Degrassi-True-Fan. You are all awesome!!!**

**Make sure to check out the profile--I'm getting ready to switch it up a bit. The myspace is about to undergo some major work as well.**

**If you haven't seen it already, JCEdgeRKO and I teamed up to write together. Our first fic is called _Winning Streak_ and you can find it under our joint account--penname Peaceful Havoc. The profile is linked on my profile if you just want to find it there, haha.**

* * *

I have so much to do today. Mia's mom gets in at nine, and she is going to take Mia shopping all day. The girls arrive at 10:30, and we have shopping of our own to do. Then while Ashley, Candice, and Mickie start on the nursery, I get to decorate for the party. I'm actually planning the day out when I feel someone tap my shoulder. Mia's mom is smiling down at me.

I got her bags in the back of the Hummer and expect an awkward drive back to the house. Much to my surprise, Mia's mom has lots to talk about. We cover baby advice, delivery pointers, and traveling once he's here before she asks me when I plan on proposing. The truth is I had the ring and planned on doing it when Mia came on the road after I came home. The ring has been in my nightstand ever since then. "Well, I'm not really sure, Emily. We're still trying to figure things out. I don't think we need to rush into that one." Emily nodded and patted my arm. "You're right, Randy. You and Mia need to be comfortable being parents before you start worrying about planning a wedding. For all intents and purposes you two are already married anyway!" I could only smile at her, wondering if Mia told her we were completely fine again. I'm going to have to ask Mia about that later.

I haven't seen Mia this excited in a while. She has no idea her mom is plotting with me—just that she gets to take my credit card and go crazy. As they are walking out the door, Mia stops to hug me. I leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped my actions, pulling me closer. "You're the best, Randy. I missed you so much." She quickly kissed me then did some pregnant version of running to meet her mother in the car.

I waited for the two of them to pull away before rushing back to the airport to get the girls. I just barely made is before their plane landed. "Hey, thanks for coming to help out with this. I have no idea what I'm doing." Everyone hugged me before starting in on everything we needed. This whole task is suddenly very overwhelming.

I have no idea what I should be looking for. Luckily for me, I have three surprisingly knowledgeable women with me. _Why isn't parenting engraved in men's DNA? I swear—they're born ready to be mothers and I don't have the first clue as to what is going on!_ Mickie walked towards me holding up different items, claiming I needed to choose. How the hell do you choose stuff like this? "Umm, I really don't know. I'll let Mia pick whatever that is out." She's laughing at me now. Great, I have no idea what I've done. "Randy, you need a few pairs of baby clothes for when he actually arrives." Randy looked closely and frowned. "Those are clothes? They're too small for a human being." Ashley patted my back, "Randy, all babies are that small. You were that small once you know. Randy Orton wasn't always The Legend Killer."

We picked out furniture for the nursery and got some paint. I made sure the different shades worked alright together—the way Mia described it once. Once upon a time we had talked about kids. There was nothing really behind the conversation other than us feeling each other out. _I'm really glad I paid attention to that one._

After nearly two hours in the store, we finally had the basics and could begin working. We opened the room up and cleaned everything before we put sheets down to paint. I decided to set up some furniture while the girls worked on the walls. Jeff couldn't make it in early but agreed to come by tomorrow to paint some details in. Mia will really like that—the final touch to the room. I realized it was getting late so I left the girls to move the furniture around a bit to make the room look functional or whatever. According to them, there is a 'system' to the layout. I think women just like to make things complicated.

I went downstairs to get everything ready. I moved the couches and whatnot against the walls in the living room to make room for all three rosters. More people were coming that I originally thought—some house show was cancelled due to weather so the other rosters got to come too. The girls knew we wouldn't have time to worry about food and whatnot so they told guests to bring stuff.

I had just finished helping the girls with some heavy furniture in the nursery and a quick change of clothes later the doorbell rang. I directed everyone to parking in the back so Mia wouldn't see cars on her way inside while the girls began the food setup.

There were a good thirty people in my living room. Hell, Vince actually did show up! As a matter of fact…he's walking towards me now. "Randy, I'm proud of you, son. It's about time you settled down with this girl and started a family. Congratulations! Oh, and I get him on my roster as soon as he's ready." I laughed and thanked him, feeling a bit guilty about the 'settling down' part.

Mia was due back any minute now with her mother—it was now or never. John, Dave, and Adam wouldn't even look in my direction much less speak to me anymore. "Everyone, can I have your attention for a second? Thanks for coming today—I really appreciate it! Before Mia gets here, I just wanted to take a moment to apologize. John, Dave, Adam…I'm sorry for lying to you. I want things to go back to normal with us. I want to talk and hang out again—for you to acknowledge me. I'm sorry." I felt like an idiot standing there in front of everyone sounding like a baby. The guys stood there, just starting at me, for the longest time. I was getting ready to give up when John stepped forward. "If Mia can forgive your stupid ass, so can I. Come here, bro." I fully realize how gay this is about to sound: that was one of the best hugs of my life. I had my best friend back. Dave and Adam gave me pats on the back, and things were finally back to normal.

I didn't have time to catch up then because I heard the door open. Everyone was instantly silent while I ran to get Mia and Emily. I stopped, breath-taken. Mia was wearing a new dress, and I'm not sure she's ever looked as amazing. "Mia, wow. You look—that dress—you're beautiful." Mia giggled and hugged me. "For the first time in months I feel beautiful. Thank you. I'm glad Mom made me wear it out of the store now." I smiled knowing why she was really wearing it. "Baby, let's go chill in the living room."

I walked closely behind Mia and was mildly panicked when she stopped to lean back on my chest. _Shit, I messed up. She's pissed now._ Mia turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. "Randy?" I swallowed hard, bracing myself for her yelling. "I wanted to surprise you. I figured you hadn't seen many people from the rosters lately so I'd just bring them to you. That and you deserve some form of a baby shower." She leaned up to me and passionately kissed me. "You're amazing. Wait—my mom knew, didn't she. That's the real reason I'm wearing this dress now, isn't it?" Emily stepped forward. "Yes, dear. The shopping needed to be done, but I knew you'd want to look nice."

I walked Mia around to greet everyone and got her some food while she chatted with the women. I smiled as I watched her interact with my coworkers. They all love her—probably more than me. The guys grabbed me and pulled me aside to hang out. It was so nice to finally have my friends back.

The party lasted for hours. About halfway through, Candice announced it was time to open presents. I think we got some really great stuff, judging by Mia's reaction. My favorite gift is hands-down the bag from Hunter and Stephanie. There was a baby-sized suit that looked a lot like mine as well as a black shirt that said 'Little RKO' on it. Mia shook her head as I high-fived Hunter in excitement. "Babe, he'll be a big hit backstage!" I'm pretty sure I saw Steph roll her eyes at that one.

Everyone finally left, and Emily went to her room exhausted from the full day. It was time for the big reveal. "Mia, I have one more surprise for you. Let's go upstairs." She raised an eyebrow at me and grabbed my hand to follow. We got in front of the door, and I covered her eyes while I opened it. I led her to the rocking chair facing the room and sat her down, pulling my hand away. "Open your eyes."

I hoped they were tears of joy streaming down her face, and luckily they were. "When—how—Randy…" I smiled and brushed her tears away. "Ashley, Candice, and Mickie helped me all day. I figured you and I could finish it together. Vince's gift to me was an injury storyline. I get to be with you until a month after Baby Randy is born." Mia laughed at me again for my baby name and hugged me. "I would love that. I can't believe you remembered." I gave her my signature smirk, "I'm just glad you still like shades of blue for your son's nursery. Jeff is coming by tomorrow to paint some cool designs all over the place. He was talking about doing something to the ceiling as well. I didn't know what theme you wanted all the bedding and stuff though." She touched my cheek and just kissed me. "We'll figure that out together."

I kneeled in front of Mia, slightly between her legs. "Baby, something's been on my mind all day. When we went to the doctor he said he was glad I finally had the day off to make it to one of your appointments. Your mom has been a bit too nice to me considering what happened. What did you tell people about us?" Mia bit her bottom lip and looked away from me. "I told them you'd been on the road almost nonstop for the past six months. I visited the shows twice after I told people I was going to visit you and just hid most of the time." My heart broke at her words. _Why is she protecting me after all of it?_ "Mia, why would you do that?" She silently let a few tears slip out. "Randy, I felt like a failure. I thought I wasn't good enough. I didn't want to explain to everyone that I wasn't with the father of my unborn baby anymore." She had _me_ crying now. "Mia, I don't ever want you to think that again. I'm never letting you go again. I'm going to be the best boyfriend and father you've ever seen. I promise."

We cried a little and talked about shopping for the rest of our stuff while Jeff paints tomorrow. Afterwards we went to bed happier than either of us had been in six months.


	6. Was it Something I Said?

**Hey All! This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but it has everything I wanted in it. Also, this one is dedicated to techwiz, who has been dying for me to update this for quite some time now. Here it is girl!**

**This is going to have two, maybe three more chapters in it. Just warning everyone.**

**Thanks for everything: Degrassi-True-Fan, JCEdgeRKO, Jewelgirl04, MissBubblyJayy, Snap DDT, babyxbxgurl, a kiss goodnight, HARLEY1524, Queen Chaos-Hardy, 101mizzpoet101, techwiz, and Inday.**

**I feel there was more I planned on saying, but I cannot think of it at the moment. Read and review peeps :)**

Jeff showed up this morning to work on the nursery. Mia told him to 'go crazy' with the room—which worried me a bit. I know Jeff, and he can really go over-the-top when you catch him in the right mood. Mia and her mother apparently bought fabric yesterday, and Emily brought her sewing machine. While Mia and I shop for more baby stuff, she is going to make some blankets and whatnot for the nursery. We had a quick breakfast before we left for shopping.

* * *

I am really bad with all this baby stuff. Mia keeps picking on me because it makes no sense to me how we could possibly need all this stuff. It's a good thing she's pregnant, or I would be getting her back. I can't fault her though…Mia is amazing.

It really sucks that we're not having sex right now. She's a firecracker in bed. Mia has this glow to her now that she's pregnant—I can't describe it. I see her in her new clothes and go crazy. She hates how big she is right now, but it doesn't bother me at all. I finally realize what Taker was saying at her shower about how hot he thought his wife was when she was pregnant. All I want to do is be with her right now. I helped create that kid in there and just want to hold her all day long.

We finished our shopping and decided to eat out for lunch. Mia was craving Chinese food so I took her to our favorite restaurant. I could eat all the sushi I wanted there, and she could fix her craving. Actually, Mia seems to be getting these more frequently. "You know, Mia, if my son keeps eating at this rate, he'll be ready to play football soon. Then he can follow in his father's footsteps!" Mia shot me a look, and I knew I'd messed up somehow. She forgot about the chopsticks in her hand as she turned on me. "Really, Randall? I'm sorry I'm hungry because I'm eating for _two_. Your son has _your_ appetite apparently. I didn't realize I was grossing you out. I'll just stop."

I thought she was done and started to back-peddle when she started in on me again. "And another thing, Orton! You will NOT push our son into wrestling—or football for that matter. He will do it if he wants, when he wants!" With that Mia threw her chopsticks down to leave. I tossed some money on the table and jogged after her—who was shockingly quick in her condition. "Mia! Mia, wait!" Mia neither slowed down nor did she acknowledge my presence. I decided to just follow her to the car since I had the keys, and she couldn't leave anyway.

I came over to her side of the car and opened the door for her as she glared at me. I instinctively put my hand on the small of her back as she climbed up, and she smacked it away as she turned my way. "Don't fucking touch me." I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was when she was angry. "Baby, I didn't mean that back there the way you took it. You don't gross me out—never have, never will. You aren't eating too much; you _are_ eating for two but not excessively. I don't plan on forcing our son into sports. The only thing I care about is that I keep you around for a long time and that we have lots of healthy babies."

Mia started crying, and as much as I wanted to hold her, I was scared she would flip out at me again. "Mia, baby, what's wrong? What did I say? I'm sorry, please don't cry." She leaned forward to rest in my arms as I pulled her into a soothing hug. "Randy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I can't help it! I'm fat, I have to pee all the time because he's squishing my insides, I can't control my hormones anymore…" I stood there, rocking her until she calmed down. "Come on, I'll take you home and make you some cocoa or something. I'll unload the car, and you can take a nap if you want." She sniffed and kissed my neck as she thanked me.

* * *

I pampered Mia for the rest of the day, and we set up most of the nursery. Jeff did a great job adding that extra something to really make it a room. By the end of the day, Mia was complaining of her feet bothering her so I gave her a foot massage before bed. "I love you, Randy." I looked up to see her eyelids fluttering closed and smiled. "I love you more, Mia. Here, get under the covers." She wiggled into the small mass of pillows as I covered her up and walked around to the other side of the bed. I pulled my t-shirt off before crawling under and pulling Mia to me. Her breathing evened out within seconds, and I knew she was asleep. "I promise you that I will be the best man in the world for you and our son for as long as I live, baby. I'm never going to hurt you again." I placed a hand on the side of her ever-growing stomach and felt my son kicking lightly. _Only a couple more months until you and I meet officially, little man…_

* * *


	7. Welcome to the World

**Hey Everyone! Wow, another three update day :)**

**This chapter is finally a bit longer, which makes me happy. I'm sorry I can't thank all of you by name, but I'm still using someone else's computer to do these. But THANK YOU so much anyways.**

**The next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this fic. I'm a bit sad, but it is time.**

**Read and Review my loves :)**

Mia was due any day now. I got used to her yelling at me—then crying and apologizing for it seconds later. Something happened to her the last month or so of her pregnancy. One day we were in the kitchen making dinner, and she asked me if I thought pregnant women were sexy. "I think _you're_ a sexy pregnant woman." She laughed (luckily for me) and kissed me. "I think I finally like being this fat." That was the end of that conversation. She went back to what she was doing and never complained about being 'fat' again.

* * *

It was Friday night—our movie night. Mia insisted on watching _The Notebook_ so I let her put it in. She loves this movie and insists that we're like Noah and Allie—especially now. I'll never forget our first date. Mia and Dave are good friends, and she came to one of the shows to visit him. It was obvious she hated me and refused to even speak to me until I cornered her backstage. She only agreed to go out with me because I told her I would leave her alone if she did. For some reason I didn't use my usual 'charm' to impress her—I was myself. I've never once pretended to be anything I'm not around her. Now, more than ever, she identifies with them.

I have to admit: even I tear up towards the end of this movie. They give me hope that Mia is that girl for me…that I'm going to be with her forever. The movie ended, Mia wiped her face, and we started upstairs to go to bed. She didn't make it up five steps before stopping and holding her stomach. "Mia, what's wrong?!" She took a deep breath and said the baby was kicking especially hard tonight. When we got to the top of the stairs, she did it again. I was a bit worried, but Mia assured me everything was fine. She changed while I got ready for bed, and we switched places. I had just gotten under the covers when Mia yelled. "Randy, get up now! We're going to the hospital."

I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to see Mia standing in a puddle of clear fluid. "What happened?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "My water broke." I only broke out of my trance when she yelled at me to move. I rushed to get some things together for her and ran them to the car. You know how in comedies the men take off without the girl? That can actually happen. I jumped in the Hummer and tried to start it, only to realize I didn't even have my keys. At that moment I realized I also didn't have the pregnant girlfriend with me. I ran into the house and saw her about to descend the stairs. "You almost left _me_." I laughed and apologized as I helped her out to the car.

I don't remember the trip to the hospital. One moment I was at home with Mia—the next I was being led up to a private room in the hospital. I paced in front of Mia's bed while the nurses put her in a gown and hooked her up to a bunch of machines. They finally got out of my way, and I was immediately at her side. "What can I get you? Are you comfortable? Should I call someone?" She laughed and grabbed my hand assuring me that she was fine and that I needed to calm down. "I'm the one about to push this baby out. I need you to stop freaking me out please." I sat down in the chair next to her bed and started talking about random shit.

Five hours later Mia was getting increasingly mean. I could tell she was in pain, and if the way she was squeezing my hand during contractions was any indication of how much pain she was in, I was glad it wasn't me laying there. I take chairs to the head for a living and couldn't handle childbirth. Go figure. At one point when I tried to get up to go to the bathroom, she screamed at me for 'abandoning' her as she was in pain. I almost cried I had to go so bad by the time she finally passed out and I could slip away to the bathroom.

Mia only slept for an hour or so before her contractions got worse and woke her up. She started screaming in pain, and a nurse made the mistake of walking in to tell her to be a 'bit more quiet'. Mia said 'fuck' more times in her 3 minute response than I think she has in her entire life. Let's just say no one else came in to tell her to be quiet.

Twelve hours into her labor, her mother had called the rest of her family, and the guys' flight had arrived. Emily visited for a bit before going back home, knowing that women don't like their mothers around while giving birth. John, Dave, and Adam came into the room and kissed Mia hello. Adam put a vase of flowers on the side table and gave her a stuffed bear for the baby. John put balloons next to the flowers and grabbed Randy. "Adam, Randy, and I are going to eat in the cafeteria. You and Dave catch up. We figured you were probably sick of him by now." I told them it was impossible because Mia was almost fully dilated and that I needed to be there. She insisted I should go get something to and that she would be able to get me up here in a moment's notice. I reluctantly agreed to go, mainly because I didn't want her to yell at me anymore. Mia gave a tired smile and accepted my kiss as I left with the others.

She and Dave immediately started talking as I shut the door. I would never admit this to her, but I really needed to get out of there. We headed down to the cafeteria to get some really bad coffee. What can you expect from hospitals, I guess. I got caught up talking to the guys when my phone started buzzing. I flipped it open and didn't finish reading before I was running to the elevators. "Fuck! Come on, come on!! I need to get up there!" Adam and John caught up to me, fully understanding. Some nurse yelled at me for running, but I didn't have time to deal with her. By the time I got to Mia's room, I saw a doctor sitting in front of her while she screamed at Dave for a change. It actually warmed my heart. "I'm not fucking doing this without Randy! He needs to get his ass back up here!" I reached my side of the bed again and grabbed her hand.

The doctor chuckled as Dave ran from the room to wait with the others. "Okay, Mia, this is it. I need you to push on the next contraction." Twenty minutes into pushing, I still couldn't believe she had the strength to do it. "Mia, baby, you have to keep pushing. Not much longer now." She looked at me like that girl from the Exorcist. "As soon as I push this baby out, I'm killing you! This is all your fault!" She screamed with another contraction and made sure to squeeze my hand to let me know just how she felt. "You are never to touch me ever again. Do you hear me? NEVER." It probably would have been funnier had she not been breaking my hand at the moment.

Two more screams later the doctor announced that she had done it. Mia collapsed in my arms, exhausted from everything. "The baby…Randy: the baby." A nurse placed my son on Mia's stomach so she could see him before taking him to get cleaned up. The doctor's focused on Mia for a bit, and I had no idea whether I should go with our son or stay with her. Mia tugged on my arm, and I kissed her with more passion that I thought possible.

They cleaned everything up and brought the baby in. The nurse handed me our son, and I can't remember ever being so afraid. "Mia, I'll drop him. Please take him." She smiled and patted the bed next to her. "You're doing fine. You won't drop him. Come sit with me." I handed the baby to her and worked my way into the hospital bed with her so that she was laying against my chest with my arms supporting her. John, Dave, and Adam came into the room shortly after I got settled and fussed over Mia. John had called Emily for me, and she would be by in the morning. She thought Mia needed her rest so didn't plan on bothering her at the moment. Mia opened the blanket around him to make sure everything was normal, and the most amazing thing happened. He lifted his arms, and I swear he was doing my pose. Everyone laughed while I fought back tears.

Mia passed out, and I took the baby from her to give back to the nurses. The guys and I followed her to the nursery where I stared at him through the glass. Dave patted my back, "Congratulations, man." John looked at his nephew and laughed. "I never thought you'd be the first, bro. You did well." Adam commented something about teaching the kid 'all he knows' so I'm going to have to keep an eye on that one. "He looks just like me. Everything makes sense now."


	8. The Rest of My Life

**It's a Christmas miracle ;)**

**It's been much too long since I wrote anything. This is for my girls-Danielle, Chaz, Dom, and Becky. I miss chatting regularly with all of you! This is also for Gabby, my twin. I must IM you soon to catch up.**

**I hope everyone who has enjoyed this fic will like this chapter. This is the conclusion to The Call. What originally was meant to be a one-shot turned into something more.**

**For all of my readers: this is officially my comeback. I've got several things in the works at the moment. The holidays seemed like the perfect time to make my first post. Look for more to come :)**

****

**

* * *

**

I took Mia and our son home the following afternoon. Austin Keith Orton was the best thing to come from our relationship to date. Mom and Dad are more than thrilled about their first grandson and are already working on spoiling him. I finally realize what my mother has been telling me for years: now that I'm a parent, I really do understand the fear. I haven't talked to Mia about it all because I'm trying to let her rest; she's been sleeping most of the afternoon while I watch Austin in his crib. Having him makes me want to leave the business to be with them all the time—something I never thought I'd feel.

"I was wondering where you were." I turned in the rocker to see Mia standing in the doorway, holding her stomach lightly. "You shouldn't be up like this." I rushed over to her hoping to convince her to at the very least sit down. She giggled as she slowly walked to where I had been previously sitting, humoring me I'm sure. "The nurses said I needed to walk a bit. I have to heal if you ever want to be on top of me again." I couldn't form the words quickly enough. I leaned into her, barely whispering, "I thought you said I wouldn't as much touch you ever again." Mia simply smiled before kissing my cheek and looking over at our son.

* * *

Austin was a little over a month old. I couldn't believe it had already been that long. Mia's mother was watching him for the night while Mia and I had a date night. I surprised her with dinner and dancing, followed by the biggest surprise of all. Mia was laughing as I pushed her on the swings at the park near our house. I loved hearing her laugh again.

"I love you, Mia." She smiled up at me. "I love you, too. Tonight is perfect." I walked around to the front of her swing and held my hand out. "Want a rush?" Mia eyed me suspiciously. "I'm not having sex with you here, Randy. Children play here—our son plays here." I couldn't help laughing at her before pulling her up from the swing. "Thank you for thinking I'm all about sex, but that's not where my mind was. I thought you like to go down the slide." Mia giggled and kissed my cheek. "You've been ready to pounce on me ever since I showed back up at your door, mister. I'll race you!" She ducked under my arm and rand towards the slide. I caught up to her quickly and snatched her from the ground. "Catch me on the way down?" I had secretly hoped she would ask me that. "Of course."

Mia climbed the steps and sat down at the top of the slide while I stood at the bottom. She smiled her perfect smile at me as she pushed herself off. By the time she got to the bottom, I was down on one knee. I was smiling as I caught her by the waist. "You were right—that was a rush." Her face was flushed from the crisp breeze. I brushed her bangs from her face and grabbed her hands. "I love you. I've never been so happy in my entire life. You make me a better man. You've given me a beautiful baby, and loved me when I haven't deserved it. I want to wake up to you every morning—hold you in my arms every night when I go to bed. I want to raise children with you—go to games, ballet recitals, all of it with you. I want to be able to tell everyone I know that I'm the luckiest man alive. I was lost before I met you. I want you to be my forever. Will you marry me?"

Mia had tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was breathing heavily, nearing hyperventilation. I forced myself to wait for her to process everything. "Randy, I…I…" Her tears finally pooled over, and I brushed them away from her cheeks. She pulled her hand from mine and held it out for me. I smiled and took the ring from its box and put it on her finger. She was nodding her head 'yes' as she threw her arms around my neck. I stood up, bringing her with me. Mia grabbed my face and started kissing me, speaking in between kisses. "Yes…yes…yes…a million times yes!" I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I carried Mia to the car after a while. She wanted to tell her mom and Austin. We called my parents before leaving the park.

After the worst year of my life, everything was falling back into place. I had my friends back, my beautiful girlfriend—fiancée—and a healthy son. Nothing was ever going to stand in my way again.


End file.
